A little thing called faith
by WaterCharmer
Summary: Everybody is the weasley family is happy and complete. That it everybody but fred. He had yet found out his place in the world after his hogwarts years. That is untill one holiday that one person changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!Ok so I hope you all like this new story.

I sat in my store thinking how everybody has one holiday that truly changes there life forever. At age 23 I had yet to have one. I was a co-owner of The WWW joke shop that was not in several states and I still never really found who I was. In school I was just the jokester that caused a commotion but all ended once I left. In Hogwarts I was a big in a little sea but out in the real world I was nothing, just a boy wanted to open a joke shop. My dreams of causing chaos was my passion but had to sadly be passed on to the next generation.

Five minutes to closing and the store was empty. Nobody would mind if I closed a few minutes early. It was the schools holiday break and the Hogwarts students were all home. They wouldn't come till the end of Christmas to buy their new gags.

I locked the door silently, thinking my thoughts, and then going upstairs to my apartment. You notice how I said "my" apartment? I lived alone; my brother had got married last year. He now lived in a house with a baby on the way.

After entering my apartment I threw the keys on a counter and went over to fridge, pulling out an instant dinner. One tap of the wand and it a hot meal ready for one. I walked over to the table and started to eat while also levitating my mail over to me. I never really got much mail, just the few bills, letters from mum, some new contracts. Nothing exciting. Open my new letter from mum I groaned. I hated going to The Borrow for the holidays, everybody with their wives or husband. I was the lone sheep.

_Dear Fred,_

_How is everything? You haven't come by in a while. I hope you're feeling well, if it's your stomach again I could give you some of the potions I made for you last time. You might want to be careful how much you take you though. It could give you a nasty headache. Anyway all is going well by me. Just the same old morning sickness from Ginny. I just wonder how your mum handled with it, having so many kids and all. _

_Ginny told me to tell you that the Christmas dinner starts at 7. Your mum wants us get there on time this year so we end before midnight. I'll see you soon._

_Harry_

Harry and Ginny were now happily married for 2 years. Harry asked her to marry her at her graduation from Hogwarts. The war was now over and Harry and Ginny wanted the happiness that they both deserved. The wedding was all over the news. The boy that lived was now getting married to a Weasley. That name soon became a familiar word in the newspapers. It seemed that suddenly all my brothers were doing great things with their lives. Ron was an auror and later on was good enough to teach the topic in Hogwarts for the 7th years. Bill was the new head of the bank while Charlie became famous for catching a rare dragon. George also made headlines with his engagement to the governor's daughter, Alicia spinet.

While all this was happening I was just a spectator. I watched as everybody did great things with their lives saying that it'll be me next. I was started to not believe it anymore, I just told myself to have faith that my time will come.

That's the funny thing about faith. At time that it seems like all you want to do is give it a little thing like faith keeps you afloat. It was this little thing called faith that will bring me to my final destination. It was a little thing called faith that made me know that no matter how crappy I felt right not that I can't give it up and that everything will work out. I would just need to keep believing in faith after all that's the holidays are all about.

Hi guys! So I know that I have one fanfic up that I never finished but I really just don't like that way that it's going so I wanted to start a new one. Anyway here's my new story. I'll update as soon I get reviews and see what you guys like about it. Please review and any ideas are welcome!

watercharmer


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks go to: KnifeThrowaStarr, demetersinclair, AidenShadowBreeze, knights of ni. Thanks so much for being the first reviews on the stories. And just to answer a question, this isn't exactly personal experience but I do put bits of what is happening in my life into the story, just not last chapter lol. Hope you all enjoy!

Ch.2

As I walked up to the steps in the Borrow I could hear the chaos that was happening inside. The people talking, the kids running around screaming all over the house, even the annoying gnomes in the garden were bringing back memories. Just walking up to the house gave me a feeling of happiness; I just wish I was able to share it with somebody.

The front door was open as usual, no point in locking it when there are always people coming and going. As the knob turned and the door was pulled open I saw something run passed my legs.

"Crookshanks!" somebody screamed and ran up to the door. She stopped and held onto the doorpost to stop her from colliding into me.

"Umf! Sorry Fred, Ron keeps chasing him away." she said with a smile. She was always smiling. Every time she came to house she always looked different, although this time I couldn't put my figure on what looked different. There was just something about her that caught my eye.

"Hermione, don't you go to your parents for the holiday?" I ask walking us into the hallway and closing the door.

"They decided to take a cruise this holiday." She said "A kind of second honeymoon. So I came here. My second home." She said with another huge smile. I guess it was her smile that caught my eye. It was different it just seemed to put her in a new light.

"So…." I ask getting quiet. It wasn't usual that I talk to her. We were normally in a crowd when we talked and it wasn't really with each other. "….how are you?"

"Well, the book shop is going really well. We just opened a new children section; the kids really seem to love. We have a 'read with mommy and me' time. It's really cute Alicia actually came in today for the class. They seemed to really like it."

I couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed. Hermione seemed to love her job so much. Even though I was happy to see Hermione's life so complete I also couldn't help but notice how a certain figure didn't seem to be holding any ring.

We walked into the living the room and I stopped to look at the scene that was talking place. George and Alicia were on the floor playing with their one year old son, Leo, Ron was reading on the couch with his girlfriend sleeping on lap and my parents were by the tree hanging the last of the decorations. Hermione walked in and took her spot on the couch. "Fred?" she asked questionably. "Problem?"

I snapped out of my daze. "What? Oh no…I'm fine. Where's Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione looked around and realized they weren't there. "Oh…must be in the kitchen." She said absent mindedly.

I left the living room to get a drink from the kitchen. The second I stepped into the kitchen I wished I would have stayed in the living room. There was Harry, back towards me, and there was my sister on the counter with Harry's face on hers.

"Ahem"

Harry couple turned around and Ginny jumped of the counter. Harry looked down; he never liked being caught in public kissing Ginny. "Hi Fred" he said still looking down. "Harry" I said giving him a nod. "Ginny" I gave her a raised eye brow.

"Oh grow up Fred. How do you think I got like this in the first place" she said putting her hand on her now very large stomach.

"Ginny! Too much…oh….gross images….." I said turning around to leaving the room hearing Ginny giggle.

I turned to the hallway and suddenly got mix into a mass of people. I suddenly realized what was causing all the noise I heard from outside. Charlie and Bill had just come downstairs from putting there children to bed. They obviously didn't do a good job because they kids came running back down the stairs. "We wanna see Uncle Fred!" The pair shouted.

I grabbed the pair in my arms and threw each child over one of my shoulders. I brought the kids upstairs and put then back into bed. After the whining and the 'I want water', then the 'I have to pee' scenarios I finally went back downstairs to dinner.

Everybody was around the table in their set pairs. One chair was left free left to Hermione. I sat down and looked around while everybody ate. They were all talking and laughing. They all seemed to happy, hands probably intertwined with each other under that table. I wanted to have that. I needed to have that. Or just at least have a sign that one day that would happen to me. Until then I would just have to be a spectator. With that thought I turned to Hermione and quickly got into another heated debate, about what I'm not really sure. All I knew was that's he smiled the whole time.

So how was the chapter? Please review I could always change anything that doesn't make sense or you think ruins the story. Please review I would love to know you think. Thanks!watercharmer


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! New chapter! Thanks to Olivia Malfoy, kai, AidenShadowBreeze, amrawo, Purinsesu Mu-n for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Here's your new chapter!

Chapter 3

Mom always made the best food for holiday dinners. For as far back as I can remember the holiday dinner tables were always filled with buns, stuffing, turkey, and pies. All baked by hand by my mother of course, nothing store bought would ever touch this table.

The best part of the holidays weren't the food though. It was the conversations with every body. Mom was telling bill to cut his hair and look more responsible. Fred, Charlie and Harry were talking quidditch. Ginny and Alicia and all the other wives were talking about…well what ever it is mothers talk about. The only people that didn't seem to be talking were Hermione and myself. She seemed to be looking around at everybody with great concentration. Hermione was looking at everybody with this look in her eye that I had never seen. She then started to eat in perfect silence.

"So Hermione, where do you like now? Over your book shop?" I asked trying to start a discussion. She still looked down at her plate. "Hermione?" I said a bit louder. At this her head shot up and turned my way. "Wha-? Sorry Fred just got caught up in my thoughts. What did you ask?"

"You still live over the book shop?" I repeated.

"Oh,ya. It's only temporary I plan to move out to someplace bigger soon. Well hopefully…" she started to go silent. "What about you, still live over the WWW?"

"Ya, but as you said it's only temporary. Till….well you know. It's not really big enough to hold more then one person." I said as if trying to defend myself. But wasn't she in the same boat I am? Why defend myself?

The rest of dinner went by normally. We talked a little about our jobs and lives. Although I feel like we both had the same attitudes towards our current standing. Single and well….single. That word seems to sum up my life lately. Dinners were one; movies for one, place settings at parties were once again for one.

I heard scratching in my head and looked up; the family was all getting up and clearing the table. We all moved into the living room once more and sat down. Presents were to be opened tomorrow morning and all we could do now was rest and talk some more. I love talking but I knew what conversation was about to come and I wasn't in the mood for it at all.

"Fredrick?" my mother asked "you've been so quiet all night. It's not like you? Anything in your mind?"

"No mum. Just not myself I guess"

"You know what would cheer you up, what about that girl over at work? What's her nickname….Aqua?"

Hermione looked at me with an odd face. "Aqua?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She swims a lot." I said simply. "And no mum. We're friends. That's it, nothing new since last time." I said picking up a book of the table end.

The time didn't seem to pass. After a few chapters I joined in on the game o exploding snaps and chess. I lost in both but did manage to singe off Ron's eyebrows so that was entertaining. At least till he threw that burning card back at me….ya…that kind of ruined the fun. Anyway sorry getting of topic…

I sat back on the couch and started to read Quidditch through the ages.

_In 1398 the wizard Zacharias Mumps set down the first full description of the game of quidditch. He began by emphasizing the need for anti-muggle security while playing the game: "Choose areas of deserted moorland far from muggle habitations and make sure you can not be seen once you take off on your brooms. Muggle repelling charms are useful if you are setting up a permanent pitch. It is advisable, too, to play at night."_

I blinked my eyes to think about what I just read. I just couldn't concentrate, between the noise of Charlie and Harry arguing over the topic of which I was reading and George trying to change back Ron's not purple hair, it was just too much going on. Plus I had this thing poking in the thigh. This couch is to old I though. I went to go move the spring of the push whatever was poking my thigh and came up on Hermione's foot. She had been sitting with her back on the couch and her legs taking up the extra room.

"oh" she looked up from her book, "sorry I didn't realize." She went to go sit in a different position: so not to take up the whole couch.

"Don't worry about it, its fine, really."

"No, really I'll move" she insisted

"Hermione its fine." And as if to prove my point I took her ankles and lifted them on to my lap. She looked at me for a second and then shrugged her shoulders.

Some more time went by along with a few more chapters. Suddenly the couch sank away and I was flying on a broom. I was soaring through the air and clouds. It was a beautiful and nothing was going to stop my ride. Suddenly my broom began to shake so hard I was close to falling off. I lost grip and was falling through the air. About to hit the ground I was waiting for the impact…

"Fred!" somebody shouted

My eyes flew open expecting to be in a hospital wing somewhere but oddly enough I felt fine.

"Fred" Bill said a little firmer "we are all going up, mom said to wake you. I think you might want to wake your girlfriend too." he said with a smirk then went upstairs holding hands with is wife.

I looked around trying to understand what Bill meant. Girlfriend, but I don't have a girlfriend. And just as I was about to move I felt something on my lap. I looked down to see Hermione little feet in my lap then followed them to her body as it slowly raised with each breathe that she took. Lifting them up and slipped around them standing up. I was just going to go upstairs and leave her in the couch till tomorrow morning till I saw her book about to fall out of her hands. With out thinking I took the book and placed in down on the table not to loose her page then looked at her face. She seemed to be scrunching her noise to move a wisp of hair that feel out of place. Bending down on my knees I reached over and ever so gently touching her forehead I tucked the piece of hair behind her ears. Her eyes twitched I automatically stood up and froze. She snuggled deeper into the couch and laid still. I reached over for the blanket and spread it out over her. As she laid there sleeping I couldn't help but think that I want to have that one day. Not exactly her but that feeling that there's a person that completes you in life. I needed to something to show me that I'm not alone in the world. Something that shows that I'm a part of something bigger and that I'll reach my goal somebody. I needed time to think. I needed to be somewhere new. I couldn't think of anything else to do but go outside and see the world in all its glory and to think that I was just a pawn in it all.

Hey guys hope you like it. This authors note is going to be short I have to go baby-sit like….now. Don't you love when people call you last minute. Please read and review!

Watercharmer


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here goes my second draft at this chapter. I'm down to the final stretch of the story and having a little mental block. Hope this chapter comes out better then the first draft. If not maybe I'll just put it in as deleted/Alteranate chapter just do you guys can see where I was going. Anyway sorry for the rambling, on to chapter 4!

Chapter 4

You ever look up at the stars and realize how big the world is? I mean there has to a million, even more, stars in the sky. The stars all different from each other, just like the people down on the earth. They cover the entire globe and each has their own story. Ever star is always being wished on by some little child that believed that some day it'll come true.

As I sat on the grass in my backyard look up at the stars, all my dreams started to come back to me. I have accomplished most of them. The WWW was going great, my family was great, and heck I was even a legend at Hogwarts. I still had one dream that hasn't come true yet, with a sigh I looked back up into the sky.

"Star bright, Star light, the first start I see tonight, I wish you may, I wish you might, make my wish come true tonight." I whispered up in to the sky. "Please" I pleaded in my head "show that there is somebody out there for me. I don't need to have them right not. I just need to know that their there and that I'll get them one day. I just need to know so I could continue on having faith that I'll find somebody."

As I got up and turned around I saw somebody standing at the door. It was Hermione standing there wearing her pajama pants and a sweater my mum made.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked getting nervous. Maybe she had heard me say that stupid rhyme. Maybe she though I was silly for thinking that wishing on a star could help my problem.

"I think I should be asking you that?" she said. "You ok?"

I walked right past her and into the kitchen. With a tap of the wand I start to boil water. "Hot coco?" I ask her. She nodded her head and smiled. When the water was ready I made two cups and brought them over to the table. She started to sip at her hot chocolate when I realized something was missing. "How could I forget" I said hitting the table with my hand "the marshmallows." And with a wave of my wand they came zooming to the table and landed with a small thud.

"I used to me crazy about these." Hermione said holding one up with her hand.

"So what changed?" I asked

"I don't know guess I felt like I had to grow up. You ever feel like that?" she said looking at me. I looked back at her and nodded. "It never goes well when you do that. I mean, you see all your friends so happy like with their boyfriends, perhaps so you figure that you want one to. I mean you don't want to be the one left behind." She made a little 'tisk' sound. "I made that mistake once. Thought I wanted a boyfriend, felt like I would be a part of something bigger then me. It just didn't feel right. Felt like I was with him for the wrong reason. Felt like I was just using him, I felt horrible broke up with him the next day. It just felt bad to think we had something we didn't. You know what I realized after that? Most people aren't ready for it. Most people just want to be a part of something so they do whatever everybody else is. Then they wonder why they hurt so much."

It was at that moment then something it hit me. Why should I worry so much about my future? Like Hermione just said, most people aren't ready for what they get themselves into. I'm going to get what I wished for when I'm ready for it. How was I supposed to get help somebody else if I hadn't helped myself realize this first? The world wasn't against me, I was against myself. It was my thoughts that were holding me back. My life was pretty great. Why should I jeopardize my happiness for something that was going to happen?

Going to happen? Had I just giving myself what I was wishing for? I for one second had told myself that it was going to happen. I think that would constitute as faith. Yes, I think I had just given myself what I needed to go on.

This is also when something else just hit. I had this beautiful girl sitting in front of me and I was doing nothing but wallowing in my own self pity. If I wanted to anything done I can't just sit here and expect it to drop into my lap. Hermione started to get up and move to the door "Thanks for the coco; I'm going to go to bed." She started to walk into the hallway. "And thanks for the blanket" she said as an after thought, then continued to go up stairs.

I stood up and walked over to the steps. At the bottom I called for Hermione who was already at the top. "Hermione?" I whispered. She came down to the bottom of the steps and looked at me. "Would you want to go for coffee tomorrow?" I asked.

She looked and smiled "I would, Fred". And with that she started to walk up the stairs. She turned around a few steps up and looked at me "what did you wish for out there anyway?"

I thought about what to tell her that came up with only one answer

"Faith" I said slowly.

"I hope you get that Fred." She whispered and continued to walk up the stairs.

All I could think about in my head was that I didn't have to wait to get my wish. Unknown to Hermione she had just given it to me herself. Tomorrow will be new day, I said to myself. And with that new day came a new sense that everything was going to turn out just fine.

THE END

So speaking of a new day it's about 12 pm. and I just did my last chapter of this story. I realized that I put this in the humor part of the fanfiction web site but I started out writing it w/ a deferent idea. The story kind of changed on me. Anyway I really hope that you like it. Maybe I'll write a sequel to it. I would need to know if you guys would be interested in that. Please write and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much for your reviews.


	5. deleted scenes and Authors notes

Ok so here's that deleted chapter 4 that I restarted. I'm going to try to take a part out of it and put in into the sequel of the story. That right I'm working on the sequel as you read. So keep me on your list. Sorry I didn't put this in but I feel that it would have ruined the story a bit. Anyway read on…you might see a part of this in my sequel. Enjoy! watercharmer

Chapter 4

"Star bright, star light, the first star I see tonight, I wish you may, I wish you might, make my wish come true tonight."

I whispered to myself I was lying down on the grass. As a kid I used to do this all time, stare up at the sky and make a wish. Most of my nights I would stay up late looking out my window. The sky held so many stars, so many a possibilities that I used to think anything was possible. "What happen to my wishes?" I whispered into the sky.

"I believe you're living them" I voice said from behind me. I jumped up and turned around. Hermione was standing there in a pair on pajama pants and a large sweatshirt made by mum, and she never looked better.

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter is won't come true anyway" I said starting to walk towards the door. "How'd you know I was out here anyway?" I ask out of curiosity, not that I minded.

Hermione walked over to the pond in the yard and looked down at all the fish swimming. "I noticed the door was open when I came back down to get my book" she answered. "You know you should be careful what you say about wishes Fred. Little kids survive on them, dreaming that they'll come true. Do you want to be the person that tells them that they won't?" she said in a low voice.

"You would rather have me lie and tell them that if they look up into the stars and say a wish that it'll come true." I said in a stubborn tone.

"I don't know what happen to you Fred" Hermione said with a sincere look on her face, "you used to have to so dreams and wishes that you made come true. What made you stop believing in dreams? You had every dream come true for you. The WWW is going great, your family is like heaven, and you're a legend at Hogwarts. You accomplished to much-"

"Well you know what Hermione" I said cutting her off "Maybe I've started to wish on the wrong star because lately it seems that someone else is always getting what I want."

Hermione looked at me like I had just broken something earth shattering.

thats when i decided to changed the chaptre. hope you liked it. i'm going to try to put it into the next part. enjoy...my next one will be up soon!


End file.
